Various position sensor technologies are known from the prior art including resistive and capacitive touch screens and inductive position sensors.
EP 0 259 894 B1 shows an inductive position detecting apparatus having a plurality of loop coils for sending and receiving electromagnetic signals and a position pointer having a tuning circuit. The position detection is performed by electromagnetic coupling. Similar inductive position sensing devices are known from EP 0307667 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,306 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,105; U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,740 B2.
Various capacitive pen entry position sensors are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,204; U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,733 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,929.
The present invention aims to provide an improved electronic device having an position sensor, an improved integrated circuit component for coupling to a position sensor and an improved integrated circuit component for reading position data as well as corresponding methods and computer program products.